DESCRIPTION: The project would create a large, comprehensive, and readily searchable collection of statistical data on child well being and poverty. This would provide easy access to critical information needed for basic and policy research, education, program planning and implementation, and evaluation. First, the collection would include an innovative statistical abstract modeled after the annual Statistical Abstract of the United States. It would provide in one place comprehensive national and state-level data on child well being and poverty. These data would be distributed in three media: 1) on the Internet where users could easily locate and download information, 2) in CD-ROM form with search and retrieval software, and 3) in book form similar to the printed Statistical Abstract. Second, the collection would include a data set archive providing descriptive and comparative data on the structure of child well-being and poverty; factors that contribute to poverty and child well-being; the consequences of child poverty; and evaluations of education, welfare and other programs related to child well-being and poverty. All variables in these data sets would be categorized by topic and type, and the data sets would be made publicly available with SPSS and SAS program statements and search and retrieval and data extract software. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: NOT AVAILABLE